The Beasts Hidden By Beauty
by OMG.WTF.BBQ.DERP.O-o
Summary: Edward Cullen is not what he seems... Beware of immortal beauty, sometimes we hide darker secrets than we let show. Character dead. Reviews are encouraged.


**So I edited this story because I found that editing helps you find mistakes and find how weird something may or may not sound like :/. So please review, I want to know what you think, even if you hate it, even flame me if you want. All I want is feedback so I know how to improve my writing.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

Of in the distance he could hear the church's bells strike midnight, even if it was at least a mile away. The cold winds of the night blew harshly and got inside the barn he was in; it didn't bother him, it barely even affect him, the strong winds of winter felt like ghost hands on his skin, and they didn't feel cold at all, he was never cold; not since that day, and he didn't care.  
The only thing on his mind at the moment was the girl on his arms. She was so pretty, her blonde hair was long, it reached her waits and it felt like silk. Her skin was her skin was pale, but not overly so, unlike his, his was a dead white. And her eyes, oh her eyes, they were blue, so beautiful almost violet, but they were close at the moment. Over all she was fragile and weak, so easy to break, like a little china doll. However, the most enchanting thing about her was her smell, it was desirable and captivating. He couldn't wait to taste it.  
He sank his teeth into her neck slowly; the taste of her blood was intoxicating, it was the sweetest blood he had yet tasted. It was somewhat exotic. Blood drops made a trail down her neck and down his fingers. He could feel her live leave her body, he could feel the heat leaving and being replaced by coldness. She would not feel it as she was knock out cold. He detested when they struggled and creamed, it was very unattractive and more often than not made the whole thing not pleasurable at all.  
The only thing he needed to do was getting close enough to charm them; the most beautiful, gullible and... With weaker abilities of observation were the ones he wanted. He only needed to show his God-like face, and then everything else fell nicely on its place. First, planting the seed; giving them enough doubt for them to pursue them. Second, make them want him yet making it seem impossible for them to be together; this only increased their curiosity and intrigued them into falling deeper. Third, show some unbelievable powers; again, to get them to grow an interest for him. Fourth and final step was admitting what he was to them. Those steps got him so many beautiful preys at his finger tips, and their taste was simply exquisite.  
Now he held her corpse; Rosalie Hale was her name, she was 19 years old and the daughter of a very influential businessman. However, he would never find out she died this gruesome dead, he had left a note telling him they had decided to elope, that she would never forgive him for refusing to give them his blessing and that she would never speak to him again.  
As much as he loved to see Rosalie's dead face, a face full of pain and discomfort, he needed to get rid of it. It wasn't hard, the dogs always did an excellent job, and he couldn't help the smile that broke on his gorgeous face. He stayed as the dogs fought with each other over the girl's dead body, as they ripped her skin, viciously bit her bones and body, and like animals they were, sloppily dismembered her body.  
Suddenly someone banged on the doors of the barn, there was screaming outside and it sounded like a crowd was trying to make his way in. He snarled, he most have tuned out the outside noises; he did enjoy watching them too much. He left the dogs and made his escape, by dawn he would miles away from here.  
After that day, he became less careful...

* * *

The police entered the warehouse; the smell filled the air around them, the smell of dead, of rotten. Somebody had called; they had heard some screaming and barking and thought somebody was breaking and entering on the abandoned warehouse. The sight that greeted them was horrifying, some of the officers had to throw up, Leah Clearwater's body laid there, not that they knew who she was as her dismembered body was too mauled and too ripped to find her identity, her blood spilled on the floor and splattered on the walls. She lay on a pool of blood, but not only her own, flies flew and ate the remainder of her body, they also found the corpses of dead dogs, and they seemed starved and beaten. They knew this scene too well this is what greeted the police all across the country, no one could ever catch the killer, and it has been going on for over a century, no one knows how it's possible. But they know they will do everything possible to catch it. There was always hope, wasn't there?

* * *

Forks was a very rainy city. He enjoyed it thought, it made him think of England; he had always wanted to go there but wasn't able to live the country he grew up on. He sat on the small cafe pretending to drink coffee, he had moved 2 years ago and the area held a great amount of beauties and delicious blood. He never moved away immediately after killing that was too suspicious, instead he stayed for a while before deciding where to go next.  
As he sat reading the local newspaper, which had a one page article on the murder of Leah Clearwater, a young brunette walked by, she had medium colour brown hair and pale skin; she was pretty, but not on the same page as his past victims. He knew who she was; she was Isabella Swan the daughter of the police chief. He had seen her before, and had the pleasure to witness her extreme clumsiness. What happened was she had tripped over her own feet and bumped onto his back, he settled her so she didn't fall and then her scent hit him like a brick wall; it was something he had never smelled before, no words could describe it. Since that day he swore he was going to drink it no matter what.  
Isabella, 'Bella' he mused, spotted him and smiled and waved at him; he did the same. Little he knew what was crossing her mind at the moment. That the clumsy beauty smiling and waving in front of him was going to end his cruel ways once and for all, little did he know she knew all the lives he had ended and the pain he had caused, little did he know she was worse than him and was hiding a greater secret than he could ever imagine...

* * *

**PS****: If you didn't know who it was, it was our charming Edward Cullen.**

**PPS: REVIEW!**


End file.
